El Hombre Hecho Miel
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Rick Grimes dedicó seis años de su carrera en atrapar al responsable de una ola de secuestros misteriosos en Atlanta. Sin embargo, el resultado de todo su esfuerzo culminaría en un descubrimiento terrible y sumamente perturbador, que le haría desear jamás haberse involucrado en ello.Rick x Daryl


**Renuncia:** Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. **Notas de autora:** ¡Seguimos con el evento dedicado a Dross! Ya hacía falta un Rickyl sádico ._. Espero que les favor, suscríbanse al canal de Dross Rotzank :V **El Hombre Hecho Miel**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video "Los 7 artículos más aterradores de la Wikipedia" de Dross Rotzank.

Rick Grimes dedicó seis años de su carrera en atrapar al responsable de una ola de secuestros misteriosos en Atlanta. Sin embargo, el resultado de todo su esfuerzo culminaría en un descubrimiento terrible y sumamente perturbador, que le haría desear jamás haberse involucrado en ello.

Rick x Daryl

_~Rickyl Terrorífico~_

"_TheWalkingDead"_

**El Hombre Hecho Miel**

Siete de la mañana, y Atlanta se ve bañada en una hermosa lluvia ligera que despertaba la nostalgia más dulce en sus ocupados habitantes. La tranquilidad impresa en el aire hacía que cualquiera olvidara que esa, como muchas otras, era una zona bastante peligrosa, en varios sentidos de la palabra. Muestra de ello era la estadía de aquel hombre en sus suelos.

Rick Grimes era un detective que estaba entrando a los famosos 40, había egresado de la academia militar unos quince años atrás y regresó orgulloso a King County, su poblado natal, luego de servir un tiempo valioso en la milicia. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio lo enorme que ahora lucía el lugar, muy diferente de cuando él era un niño; pero la añoranza le hizo quedarse ahí para intentar cumplir otro de sus más grandes sueños: tener una familia a la cual amar y cuidar.

Sin embargo, esto no funcionó para nada. Primero, el aburrimiento comenzó a taladrar sus sentidos, y antes de siquiera analizarlo, Rick ya se había unido a la policía de su condado quienes lo aceptaron gracias a su ya conocido sentido del bien. Después, Lori, su ex esposa, lo engañó por cinco largos años mientras él se entregaba a esta nueva pasión, culpándolo de todo cuando él la descubrió y dejándolo en ridículo ante uno de sus amantes en turno al encontrarlos desnudos en la cama matrimonial. Hay que aclarar que Rick es un caballero, un individuo que juró fidelidad a sus creencias ante la tumba de sus padres, y más que otra cosa, respeto a su mujer; pero esa noche sintió una ira tremenda calando su ser, luchando por salir como un huracán para arremeter contra su ella. Por suerte, la voluntad de Rick es fuerte y nada grave pasó en ese momento.

Tras un par de años agitados de divorcio, ambos quedaron libres uno del otro. Más tarde, el oficial Grimes se enteró de que su mujer se había casado con su mejor amigo, Shane, y tuvieron un hermoso niño llamado Carl. La noticia de cayó muy mal al hombre, su mente le reclamó por varios días el fracaso de un sueño que ella, una persona sin valores, había logrado antes que él.

Entonces, Rick se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo. Dejó de salir, dejó de distraerse, y se volvió una persona huraña, amargada, y más que nada, solitaria… hasta que se topó con aquel campesino sureño.

Daryl Dixon tenía 17 años cuando decidió que su futuro era vagar por toda Norteamérica en su motocicleta. Esa mañana, una semana después del velorio de su madre, el joven se puso como meta no preocuparse por sobrevivir como todos los demás sino por disfrutar al máximo su nueva libertad. Acostumbrado a una vida miserable con un padre abusivo, una madre sumisa y un hermano mayor a quien le importaba poco, Daryl llegó a aceptar su destino sin ningún reproche. Así le habían ordenado. El destino quiso que él no terminará como una masa humana más, que no fuera un completo desconocido, y se dedicó a acomodar los siguientes eventos: su padre fue arrestado por vender metanfetaminas, su madre falleció en un incendio, y su hermano se largó de casa desde los 15. Tras la agonía inicial que implica lidiar sólo con semejantes responsabilidades, el joven Dixon reunió dinero, provisiones, gasolina y se fue de Atlanta, su hogar, por muchos años.

Tenía 31 años cuando regresó, pero no exactamente al sur, que fue en donde él se crió. Sin desearlo siquiera, se enteró del destino trágico de su padre gracias a los rumores locales: el hombre murió por sobredosis. Daryl no se angustió tanto al saberlo, simplemente odiaba a su padre, y concluyó que las consecuencias eran demasiado obvias como para sufrir en un intento por entenderlas. Aún así, el joven Dixon buscó saber en dónde terminó su hermano, a quien no pudo volver a contactar. La búsqueda lo llevó al departamento de registro de King County, un poblado aburrido a simple vista, demasiado acogedor para su gusto, y con muchos policías. Uno de ellos era Rick Grimes.

**0o0o0o0**

Atlanta se veía inmersa en otra noticia devastadora, una jovencita de 13 años había desaparecido cuando volvía de la escuela. Algunos testigos dieron su declaración a la policía, el caso estaba en las manos de un detective con experiencia que provenía de uno de los poblados menos conocidos de Georgia. A pesar de todos los movimientos que hacían, los traslados, el aumento de la vigilancia por las noches, nada parecía estar dando resultado en la captura del individuo, no tan prepotente que no buscaba esconderse a la hora de ejecutar sus planes. El sujeto en cuestión estaba presente en el 97% de las pistas, no se encontraron más huellas que las suyas y las pertenecientes a las víctimas del momento. También se sabía que era alto, unos 179 centímetros, blanco, de cabellos lacios y castaños, e incluso, se tenía registro de que usaba un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo. Tenían mucho material, entonces, ¿por qué demonios no podían encontrarlo? Rick Grimes no sabía responder aquella pregunta. Se lo repetían constantemente frente a las cámaras, con una docena de micrófonos en la boca, y su voz sonaba tan distante que lo aturdía. Lo único que alcanzaba a decir era "no podemos encontrarlo". No tenían un camino que seguir, no podían definir alguna ruta de escape, y las características que les dieron eran comunes en la ciudad.

_Simplemente…no podían encontrarlo._

"_**Cuando tienes los medios, y la experiencia, esconderse resulta ser tan fácil",**_ eso le había dicho Daryl, su actual pareja, a quien no veía desde el año pasado.

Esa noche, luego de otro día inútil de trabajo, Rick cogió el teléfono para intentar comunicarse con él. Mientras ingresaba el número recordaba la forma en que se lo había topado. El hombre llegó hasta él con una actitud defensiva, seria, agresiva incluso. Le habían dicho que él, como detective y encargado del sector de "desaparecidos", podría encontrar a su hermano mayor, Merle, quien debía tener unos 47 años. La forma en que Daryl Dixon le hablaba era molesta, no pudo evitar verlo con mala cara en los primeros días. Sin embargo, con el lento pasar del tiempo, la convivencia desvaneció cualquier barrera que ambos pusieran frente al otro y empezaron a ser amigos.

Bromas, chalas, sinceridad. Rick y Daryl pudieron encontrar en el otro ese algo que no habían sentido en nadie más. No era sólo la confianza, el hecho de que el silencio mismo era bello y confortable, sino la necesidad. Ambos se necesitaban. Lo podían entender en la soledad de sus habitaciones, mirando al techo, sin poder dormir. Y más temprano que tarde, los sentimientos se aclararon.

Pese a que Rick logró encontrar a Merle, Daryl no se quedó con él. Había tantas diferencias de pensamiento en los hermanos Dixon que ni ellos mismos podían soportarlo. Entonces, el detective hizo un movimiento arriesgado para alguien de su edad: le pidió a Daryl quedarse con él. Ambos pares de ojos azules se conectaron de inmediato, uno buscaba el motivo y el otro esperaba ansioso.

Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa triste al escuchar el buzón de voz, Daryl no iba a contestar de nuevo. No entendía el motivo, pero el detective estaba viendo esa actitud desde la semana anterior, completamente preocupado. Podía decir que era el trabajo, alguna caída de señal, que hubiera ido a visitar a Merle y él no lo recordara. Incluso apostó a que Daryl había perdido el celular de nuevo, como aquel fin de semana en que salió del estado para asistir a una carrera de motocicletas, en donde se encargaría de darles mantenimiento con otro buen amigo.

_Pero tenía un mal presentimiento…_

_Algo, muy dentro de él, le estaba molestando…_

Decidió olvidarse del asunto por un momento, si las cosas seguían así tendría que solicitar un par de días para ir a verlo. No quería que Daryl se molestara por la falta de confianza y la paranoia que Rick sufría a veces, asique se acomodó en la cama para descansar.

Mientras observaba el techo, con un curioso caso de insomnio, Rick podía jurar que la vejez hacía maravillas en su pareja. Con el pasar de los años, y con el recuerdo de cierta fotografía que Merle le había enseñado, Daryl había dejado de ser un adolescente rubio y retraído. Ahora era un hombre maduro, que pensaba las cosas unas tres veces antes de decirlas o hacerlas, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules penetrantes, analíticos. Lucía más joven de lo que era. Rick, por el contrario, se veía mayor gracias a esa barba que se dejó cuando se separó de Lori. El cabello rizado lo mantenía peinado hacia atrás con extra dosis de gel, y ya tenía el ceño fruncido. El primer comentario que Merle le dedicó al verlo fue un "necesitas más carne en los huesos", debido a lo delgado que se había puesto. Entonces, ambos hermanos se habían unido para molestarlo con la carne que el mayor asaba en el espeso jardín, mojándolo con cerveza o salsa, lo que estuviera a la mano.

_Y con el recuerdo feliz de aquella tarde calurosa de verano, Rick pudo dormir más tranquilo…_

Al día siguiente, el detective salía de su departamento, pensando. Su superior se había comunicado con él bastante preocupado por el lento avance del caso, y él, con toda la firmeza del mundo, le aseguró que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. Eso le hacía meditar sobre cómo modificaría las actividades de su equipo. Estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no escuchó a la joven que le llamaba con timidez, sólo sintió que lo tomaban del hombro:

**-Señor Grimes…-**él la miró por unos segundos, sin poder reaccionar:

**-Disculpa, Tara…-**soltó con una expresión perdida, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y volvió a mirarla:

**-No se preocupe, se ve estresado-**Rick hizo un movimiento con su mano, buscando restarle interés a esa última frase:

**-Estoy bien, sólo algo ocupado-**ella asintió:

**-Entonces, no le quitaré su tiempo. Sólo le traje lo que le debía-**aseguró, entregándole un frasco lleno de brillante miel. El detective recordó que ella vendía ese, y varios productos más, para solventar sus estudios. Hicieron buenas migas cuando se enteró que ella quería ser parte de la policía para servir a la comunidad:

**-Gracias, Tara. ¿Qué haría sin ti?-**soltó como broma, y ella sonrió temerosa.

Luego del encuentro, Rick se dirigió al trabajo, retomando sus meditaciones y la preocupación que la situación le daba.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rick abrió la puerta del baño, y en medio todas las preocupadas miradas, vomitó angustiado en el retrete. Su cuerpo entero temblaba ante cada arcada, agobiándolo, dándole escalofríos perturbadores que lo dejaron muy cansado. Tardó una media hora en aquella desagradable labor.

Después de lavarse la boca con esfuerzo para quitarse el mal sabor, regreso al sofá, aturdido. No quería estar enfermo, pero el médico le había dicho que todo en él se veía perfecto. Simplemente, Rick era presa de un asco inesperado que lo atacaba en inesperados momentos, sin previo aviso. No tenía dolor, no se mareaba, no había ningún otro síntoma de infección.

Tal vez por ello, Hershell, un hombre anciano que vivía en una granja a las afueras de King County, le había asegurado que su padecimiento era el estrés producido por el trabajo, la vida apresurada, y lo más importante…no encontrar a Daryl en casa. Un mes luego de hablar con su jefe, Rick tuvo que pedir un permiso para regresar a casa. Las llamadas que le hacía a Daryl no eran contestadas, y la angustia eclipsó cuando recibió un mensaje de Merle:

"_**Daryl desapareció…",**_ esas dos palabras torturaban su mente a cada minuto, y no podía evitarlo:

**-Debes calmarte. Él sabe cuidarse sólo-**le dijo el hombre con seriedad, mientras Maggie, su hija mayor, le ofrecía un vaso con agua fría:

**-No puedo hacer eso**-aseguró-Si Merle lo dice, es por algo-el anciano suspiró:

**-Estoy seguro de que se comunicó contigo antes de "desaparecer". Quizás se** **te olvidó-,** Rick sabía que el viejo buscaba tranquilizarlo, pero era inútil. Él conocía a su pareja, Daryl lo llamaría si ese fuera el caso. Se comunicaría primero con él, no haría bromas pesadas de ese tipo. No, no era eso. Daryl no era así:

**-Daryl no es así…-**repitió de nuevo, y Hershell lo miró confundido, sin entender de dónde había salido esa última frase.

A pesar de esa determinación, Rick no pudo encontrarlo y una semana después, tuvo que regresar a Atlanta. Merle se encargó de asegurarle que Daryl estaba bien, que a veces desaparecía para estar tranquilo, para pensar. Luego de eso, regresaba como si nada y seguía con su vida. Le prometió que lo llamaría cuando eso sucediera, que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Él lo conocía bien.

_Pero Rick no estaba bien con eso…_

El detective empezó a perderse en su cabeza en horas de trabajo, en el auto o en la oficina. A veces dormitaba, y soñaba con Daryl… pero esos sueños se transformaron en películas siniestras.

_Manos que atrapan, manos que lastiman, manos que se defienden…_

_Y un olor asquerosamente dulce llenando sus pulmones…_

A veces, sus compañeros tenían que despertarlo para que no se ganara alguna reprimenda por su nueva conducta.

Una de esas tardes, Michonne, una mujer de color hermosa y seria, se encargó de llamarle con fuerza, sacudiéndolo sin parar. Rick miró a la mujer, sus rastas oscuras caían sobre su rostro cansado, enfatizando esa mirada penetrante que le borró cualquier intento de reclamo, y la escuchó asombrado:

**-Lo encontramos-**dijo ella, y ambos corrieron.

Philip Blake era un hombre de apariencia respetable, tranquilo, educado. Un total hipócrita. Estaba sentado en aquella celda con un porte difícil de quebrar, serio, relajado, mirando a los policías como si fueran idiotas. En cuanto lo vio, Rick supo que era él a quien estaban buscando. Las características físicas coincidían con las recolectadas: alto, delgado, cabello castaño claro y ojos penetrantes. El parche seguramente era un señuelo, pues tenía ambos ojos.

_Sí, ese era el bastardo…_

Abraham Ford se encargó de interrogar a Philip, escogido por todos al tener presente su pasado como militar severo, cruel y a veces, sádico. El hombre bufó molesto cuando vio que el sospechoso no tenía intenciones de guardarse nada, y soltó todo de golpe, aturdiendo a los demás policías. Antes de concluir el día, el hombre pidió ser cuestionado por Rick, para sorpresa de todos, alegando que tenía información que le interesaba. Michonne lo miró seriamente, recordando que su compañero pasaba por un momento difícil con su pareja, y esperó que eso no permitiera que se dejara manipular por aquel tipo.

Rick llegó, se sentó frente a él, y esperó. Philip, tranquilo, con una sonrisa extraña, empezó:

**-Es un placer, detective Grimes-**

**-No puedo decir lo mismo-**soltó indiferente, molesto e incómodo por todo lo que ese tipo había confesado. Muertes, violaciones, torturas. Jóvenes inocentes que pagaron por sus asquerosas fantasías:

**-Supuse que diría eso, pero yo me moría de curiosidad por verlo. ¡Me hablaron tanto de usted!-**esa afirmación lo confundió:

**-¿Hablar?-**el hombre sonrió, alzó las manos en señal de sinceridad y dijo:

**-Sí, Tara…-**de inmediato, Rick se preguntó si no le había hecho daño a la joven, pero él negó ante su gesto preocupado-Ella está bien. Ya le devolví a su familia-aseguró, imaginando el llanto de la joven al ver los cadáveres de su hermana y su sobrina instalados en la puerta de su casa:

**-¿De qué te sirvió algo así?-**preguntó el policía totalmente desubicado, eso no era el patrón que Philip seguía con recelo:

**-Para mucho, Grimes. Para mucho-**y sonrió. En ese momento, Andrea, la rubia "oxigenada" (según algunas vecinas de su barrio) encargada del departamento forense, entró a la sala con un documento a la mano. Miró a Michonne aterrada, y ante ese gesto, la morena supo lo que estaba pasando:

**-Oh, no…-**soltó frustrada, al escuchar la revelación:

**-Dime, Rick. ¿Te gustó la miel que hice con el cuerpo triturado de tú Daryl?-.**

_Y el rostro de Rick se deformó en la más pura expresión de dolor y odio…_

**Fin.**


End file.
